The Series of Serious Stuff
by Probably
Summary: I'm back from the dead and have a new project :DSince I obviously fail at multichaptered fics, I've decided to write a series of plotless short stories. Yaoi, fluff, crazy talk, the works.Pairings will vary, but this first one is SasuGaa. Discontinued.


And you all thought I was dead. -smirks-

I've decided to write a _series of short stories _rather than attempt to write a multi-chaptered fic I know I'll never finish. Yeah, so… Here's the first of… A few? I dunno.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm too lazy to be rich ;

Warnings: Slight boy! Touching, IM conversations in the morning, brief nekkidness, a bit of fluff, and pink. Lots. And lots. Of pink. Lots.

No, really.

* * *

My church has a Starbucks: Good morning, Darling.

Paper, pencil and shut the hell up: ndsafsdf nsdjfas gnjlsdfa

My church has a Starbucks: …Tired, baby?

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: Uh… yeah.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: Why are you on so early?

My church has a Starbucks: -shrugs- Checking my mail. Wanted to see if anyone besides myself was lame enough to be on the computer at 5:27 in the AM.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: Sasuke, I'm nekkit. (and also, I'm not lame D:)

My church has a Starbucks: Pxx plz. (Yeah. You are.)

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: No, because a) I need to get dressed, b) I don't want you to see me naked just yet due to some… Self consciousness issues and whatever, blah blah blah, tetchy subject there, and 3) you called me lame.

My church has a Starbucks: …3 isn't a letter… Just thought I'd tell you.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: Yeah? I just thought I'd tell you that you're not invited to my princess party.

My church has a Starbucks: YOU SAID I WAS YOUR FAVORITE PRINCESS.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: Yes, Sasuke. I said you _were_ my favorite princess. Not anymore.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: You and I are no longer together in the ruling of Fairyland. We're through.

My church has a Starbucks: But… But, Gaara… You said that… That, that was our Utopia. You said that we would live happily evar aftar in Fairyland and produce heirs to the Fairy throne by way of Fairy majik and Fairy secks.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: ee Goddamn, it's early. Too early for this, Sasuke.

Hang on a sec, I'm gonna go beg clothing from my siblings.

**Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up is away.**

My church has a Starbucks: Ask your sister for a skirt**  
**

* * *

**AutoResponse From Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up:**

No, baby. ; (You know who you are)

* * *

**Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up has returned from away.**

My church has a Starbucks: Welcome back.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: Pink.

My church has a Starbucks: Purple.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: No. Seriously.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: _Pink._

My church has a Starbucks: … What about pink?

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: …You'll see.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: Right, so I'm gonna find out if I can actually pull this off.

Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up: That being said, I bid thee ado.

**Paper, pencil, and shut the hell up has just signed off.**

* * *

Oh, wow. Gaara was telling the truth.

It _was_ pink.

Walking briskly over to the redhead, Sasuke stopped arms length away from him, placing gentle hands on the fore of his shoulders.

"Pink?"

Gaara snorted and glanced to the side before looking back at Sasuke with a smirk.

"Yup. Pink."

For a brief second, he pulled Gaara to his toward him, softly brushing their lips together, then hugging him briskly before stepping back.

He took in Gaara's rather bright and Valentine's day-esque attire. Coloring his eyelids was a thin layer of magenta eye shadow, dark at the front, then slowly lightening to a pale fuchsia near his brow. The very tips of his eyelashes, if he was not mistaken had a hint of a bright pink mascara, and under his eyes was the faintest of pinks drawn only from the middle to the corners. Donning the lobe of his right ear was a metallic pastel pink hoop, a sparkling pink diamond stud just millimeters up from it, and followed by a tiny crystal butterfly just above it.

His shirt was plain and hot pink, a little blue moose standing on guard near his heart. Obviously, not a shirt crafted for males seeing as it was _very _form fitting and had a hem of lace about the bottom. Pale blue jeans held up with a pink sequin belt sat snugly on his slim hips, threatening to fall despite the belt.

Gaara's toes wiggled freely in his pale pink flip-flops, his toenails painted a variety of sparkly pinks that shimmered happily in the morning sun.

Sasuke dragged his eyes slowly back to Gaara's face, inwardly cooing at the boy's curious expression.

He was watching a gaggle of boys launch the top off of a water bottle by twisting it.

"Hey, Gaara?"

He gave a distracted "Huh?", not looking away from the mischievous crew.

"I know it's cliché, and that you'll probably hi—"

"Don't." Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"But—"

"No."

"Gaaraaaaa…"

"I'll not have it. It's against my religion."

"Do you even have a religion, Red?"

"… I dunno. And that's besides the point. No, Sasuke, don't give me that look."

Sasuke was flashing him a simpering smile, his eyes alight with mirth.

"Just once."

"No." He could feel his resolve waning, but he couldn't, _and _wouldn't let him say it.

"You look—"

"Gaara, you look pretty in pink!" Chimed two overly energized girls by the name of Sakura and Ino.

Gaara glared at Sasuke who raised his hands defensively.

"I didn't say it. I. Didn't. Say it."

Pursing his lips and crossing his arms, Gaara slunk away in annoyance to assume his usual perch on the low wall of the courtyard, muttering savagely.

* * *

Moments later, Sasuke stood leaning against the wall next to his cross-legged boyfriend, holding his hand and kissing his cheek softly every once in a while.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his GameBoy. He was playing Harry Potter. Again.

"I just wanted to say that you look really nice in pink." He whispered, his eyes downcast and focused on their intertwined hands.

Gaara's face went nicely with the pink theme as he murmured a thank you and returned to running about a 12-pixel Hogwarts.

"Yep. You can definitely pull off pink."

This time, the other boy didn't raise his head, or blush, or anything but glare for a moment at the two inch screen, mumbling something along the lines of, "If I didn't love you…" and "Shut the hell up."

"Mmhmm. _Very_ pretty in pink."

His head snapping up, Gaara glared at whatever was in front of him.

"You have ten seconds to run away, _love_." He said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke laughed and dashed away, knowing he was gonna get a good couple of slaps before the bell rang.


End file.
